Birthday
by doodlelover
Summary: Birthday fic for Sasuke. Naruto is two years older than Sasuke. Too bad it's the boy's birthday and he always gets what he wants. Especially if it's a yummy blonde. SasuNaruSasu, bondage, boyxboy.


**Konnichiwa! (Or Konbanwa/Ohayou, depending where you are) I know, I'm early. But I made this earlier, put it on my other site, and I just couldn't resist putting it on here as well. I made a few little corrections and modifications to make it better...though I'm still not sure it's as good as it could have been.**

**Birthday fic for Sasuke. Naruto's older in this fic, but it's still a SASUnaru. So he won't be the uke...sorry SasUKE fans...but there is some NaruSasu at the end, but nothing explicit, just fluffy. Also, bondage used in here...so expect that...though it's not that bad...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I love Kishimoto...too bad he's married...**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke, don't you know that you're supposed to respect your elders?"

"Yeah, but I don't consider you an elder."

"I'm two years older than you! How am I not your elder?!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, bored out of his wits. He raised his brow and then continued to eat his cereal. Naruto fumed across from him and stood up to wash his own bowl and then proceeded stomp into their bedroom. Sasuke chuckled and then washed his bowl, following Naruto.

He found the older blonde boy sprawled across the bed with his face buried into a pillow. He knelt beside him and rubbed soothing circles over the man's bare back. Naruto arched up into the touch and made a noise akin to purring. Slyly, Sasuke moved downward and slid his hand into the hem of the blonde's pants to pinch a firm cheek. Naruto squeaked and shot up glaring, and defended his backside from further abuse.

"This is what I'm talking about you bastard! You just don't go around pinching older people's asses! Isn't that like...Illegal or something?!" he shouted.

"Hm. I think it's the other way around."

"Well...Don't pinch my ass!"

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. "Fine. I won't pinch you ass."

Naruto sighed and sat back against the headboard. "Good. Now, what were we talking about earlier?" he closed his eyes as well, trying to remember their conversation from before.

"I'm surprised that you remembered that." he thought for a second. "I think we were talking about my birthday."

"Oh, right. How old are you going to be again?" he asked sheepishly.

"To anyone else, that would be hurtful. But anyway, I'm turning 14." he flicked his thumb to a calendar next to the door. In bright bold letters it said: '_SASKE'S 14 BRTDAY. DO NOD FERGIT.' _

Naruto stared at it. "Hah! What idiot wrote that? They didn't even spell 'forget' right!" he snorted and continued to grin.

"You did. When you were drunk." Sasuke informed in a mocking tone.

Naruto spluttered. "I did not! Your just trying to be an ass again!"

"Yes. You did, and then tried to hump our couch."

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Did not." he muttered while crossing his arms.

Sasuke laid down next to the blonde and crossed his arms behind his head. Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye and then looked away when Sasuke caught him. The raven smiled and closed his eyes. Naruto glanced over again and took in the sight of Sasuke laying there, looking completely calm.

The air in Naruto's lungs blew out as he was tackled into the bed.

Sasuke stared down at the blonde with a calm expression. "Tomorrow's my birthday, Naruto."

Naruto glared, but acknowledged him. "Yeah. So? Want some cake or something?" he tried to shove Sasuke off but his wrists were caught and held above his head.

"No, I hate sweets. But I see something tempting right now." He stared down at Naruto's chest.

"What did I tell you! I'm your elder, now get off!" he shouted and struggled against the boy's grasp.

Sasuke smirked and leant down to breath in Naruto's scent. "Not by much, loser. Only about two years." He grabbed both of Naruto's wrists with one hand and reached above the blonde's head and tore something off of the curtains. He wrapped the fabric around Naruto's tan wrists and left them to lay above his head.

"Hey! Get that off! You ruined my curtains you bastard!" Naruto pulled his hands down to bite at the cloth and Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't make me gag you too. Stop." he said forcefully. Naruto stopped right away and glared. "Good. Now don't struggle, alright?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Sasuke smirked. "Because if you do, I might be nice and give you all the pleasure without the waiting." he pressed his lips to Naruto's gently and ripped off another piece of curtain. Naruto heard the sound of it and struggled against Sasuke. The boy held him down and tied a tight knot behind Naruto's head. He smirked even more and sat up. "And I might even take the blind fold off."

"Bastard!"

"Quiet, or I'll gag you."

Naruto shut up, but still struggled. Sasuke positioned himself between the man's legs and made a trail of kisses up and down the blonde's torso. He reached the zipper of Naruto's pants and gripped it between his teeth, pulling it down tooth by tooth while his hands grabbed the man's thighs. He kneaded the soft muscles of Naruto's thighs and hummed against the border of the man's boxers. A growl came from above and he smirked against the skin.

"I'm waiting, you know!"

"Calm down. I'm getting to it. Does my birthday mean nothing to you?" Sasuke replied with mock hurt.

"Hah! Your birthday isn't until tomorrow!"

Sasuke ignored him and pulled down the man's pants and boxers the rest of the way. He heard a loud gasp as he engulfed the boy's whole length.

Naruto bucked upward and threw his head back, mouth agape, in a silent scream of ecstasy. With no sight to distract him, he heard every lick and suck Sasuke applied to him in a slow torturous pace. He bit down on his lower lip and tried to undo the knot holding his hands together. Sasuke hummed around him to stop his actions, it worked perfectly and he pulled both his arms down to grab fistfuls of Sasuke's soft locks. Fingers slid up and down his sides lightly, starting from his ass and ending at his sides, continually making the trip over and over. Naruto pressed the side of his head into the pillow he was on and tried to steady the breathing that was coming out of him in wild gasps.

He climaxed and muffled his scream within the softness of the plush beneath him. Drops of sweat rolled down his temple and into his mess of hair every time he took an intake of breath. His whole body was hot now and he wasn't even done making Sasuke come.

Sasuke wiped the corner of his mouth and looked down at the older man. Looking at him made his body temperature rise so he tore off his blue T-shirt. "Huh." he said. "That was quick."

Naruto whipped his head up and yelled. "What the hell does that mean?!" he sat up and was pushed back down into the mattress by a strong hand on his chest. He growled lowly.

"It means exactly what I said." he crawled back up the man's body and pressed his lips softly to the others three times. "And that I need to get you excited again."

Naruto gasped as the raven palmed his erection and stroked it firmly. He kissed him softly again and removed his hand when he was satisfied. He felt three fingers pressed against his lips. "Suck." came the harsh command. Naruto complied and opened his mouth to encase the three fingers. He coated them thoroughly and wrapped his tongue around each of them individually, making Sasuke moan above him. Before he was finished they were yanked away and trailed down the side of his body.

Without warning, two fingers were thrust inside and began to prepare him. He moaned and writhed at the uncomfortable feeling. The third was entered and he relaxed as time passed. The odd feeling dissolved and became a dull throb in the back of his mind as Sasuke found a spot and massaged it with the tips of his fingers. Naruto gasps became louder the harder and faster Sasuke teased and pushed against it.

Sasuke leaned down and took the soft flesh of Naruto's ear in his mouth as he unbuttoned his shorts and grabbed his own erection with his other hand. He moaned and rested his head on the blonde's toned chest as he stroked himself. He pictured being inside Naruto for a moment before stopping the images from coming when he was a bit too close to the edge. His fingers continued their motions and he drank in the sounds that Naruto gave him. The tip of his length leaked and he smeared the substance around the head with a gasp.

Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers remove themselves and he let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding. The bind on his wrists lessened and he tilted his head. The fabric was getting loose from the crappy knot Sasuke had tied. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, so he kept his hands in the same position to not alert him. Bondage was something only Sasuke seemed to enjoy.

His legs were spread apart more and he felt something brush against him. His sides were grabbed and there was a lengthy pause as fingers drove themselves into his flesh. He gasped and bit his lower lip again as he thrust downward harshly. He heard the younger boy gasp as he impaled himself completely on Sasuke's erection.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before Sasuke began thrusting wildly in and out of him. It burned and was more uncomfortable than fingers, but it wasn't unpleasant. He felt the glide and friction as they moved together in the uneven pace they created. The fabric of Sasuke's shorts rubbed against him and he pushed harder against the boy.

Sasuke watched Naruto silently say his name over and over each time he pounded into him. He gripped the sides of the older boy roughly and flipped them so that Naruto was on top. Tan arms wrapped around his neck and pulled at the hairs at the base of his neck. He thrust Naruto's midsection downward to meet his each and every thrust, striking his prostate each time.

He felt the blonde's hot breath caress his neck and listened to each of his incomprehensible sentences. Sasuke gasped and tightly closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being encased fully.

Naruto stopped trying to pull out Sasuke's hair and clutched the boy's slender shoulders. His erection pulsed between them, he could feel something tight coil in his stomach. The blonde pressed his cheek against the side of Sasuke's face as his body jerked with each sporadic thrust, making him gasp each time. The sound of Sasuke's moans had him thrown into complete ecstasy, throwing him over the edge. Streams of white covered both their chests, he felt Sasuke's seed coat his insides as the younger one groaned in pleasure.

Naruto slumped against the hard body and hugged Sasuke closer, sending them both falling into the mattress. The boy hugged him back and smiled into Naruto's golden hair. Their breathing calmed.

"So, Sasuke-bastard, how was that?"

"Hmph. Best birthday gift I ever got." his smiled widened.

"It better have been. My ass is gonna be sore forever!" he whined.

Sasuke sighed and rolled them onto their sides, being careful when he pulled out. Naruto sighed contently next to him and pulled the pale boy to his chest, making the raven rest his head below his chin.

"You know, moron. One day I'm going to be the one doing this to you." he puffed out into his lovers chest. The blonde only chuckled and tightened his grip.

"If you ever get big enough to." the man smirked.

"I'm already outgrowing you. Don't get cocky." Sasuke replied.

"Who's being cocky?"

Sasuke didn't reply this time and fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

He didn't care if he never got any bigger. As long as these arms were always there to embrace him.

'_Naruto...'_

"Happy birthday...Sasuke..."

_**--**_

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha together. Sasuke walked faster, trying to keep up with Naruto's long strides.

"Hmm, Sasuke."

"What is it?" he bit out coldly.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with a confused expression. "What bit you in the ass?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Don't be like that! I gave you sex!"

Sasuke didn't say anything and turned away as his face reddened.

"Ah! Sasuke! Are you blushing?!" he shouted.

"Shut up already! And no, I am not!" he turned to face the blonde. They both halted.

"Uh...Yeah, you are. What are you blushing about? All I said was '_I gave you sex last night_' and then you got all red!"

Sasuke's face flushed deeper.

Naruto looked at him stupidly. "Uh...Sex?"

Sasuke turned his head away, but not before Naruto saw a color that could put a tomato to shame.

"Aww! Sasuke's afraid of talking about sex!" he taunted him.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his shorts and continued to walk. He ignored the idiot.

"Ahaha! You are!" he glided up to where Sasuke was and continued to tease.

Sasuke turned on the blonde and pinned him to the nearest wall. Naruto's head thumped back against the wood of the house and he hissed. Sasuke pressed his body into him and leaned up to kiss the blonde harshly. He thrust his tongue into the hot cavern and dug his knee up into Naruto's crotch. The man moaned and rubbed against Sasuke's knee.

Abruptly, Sasuke pulled away and started walking, blushing like a mad idiot. Naruto stood stunned for a minute before grinning and walking with Sasuke again.

Naruto stepped in front of the boy and leaned down. Sasuke glared at him, blush not fading. Naruto chuckled. "You're the cutest thing in the world Sasuke." he kissed him softly and started to walk away. "Now, lets go shopping! Ramen!"

Sasuke touched his lips in a daze. He smiled softly and followed behind his best friend.

"Love you too, moron."

_** FIN**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Naw! I wish I could read something that fluffy right now... But I just got done re-reading the 'Reunion' chapter in the time skip...(cries) (sobs) I gotta stop thinking... Yeah, yeah, I know. Too much OOCness in here, right? But I just couldn't help myself this time...**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! (loves)**

_**dOOdle**_


End file.
